


Spring grows evil

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Crime, Dark!Senku (not Kuro/NiiSenku), Detectives, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), East Coast USA, Heart BreakM, Human bones, Investigation, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Metaphors, Obsession, Slight SenLuna, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Yandere, mentions of abduction, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Xeno has gone missing a year ago now. The case was closed and he was declared dead. Now, as Stanley comes to smoke a cigarette over an empty grave, maybe things will come together too late.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Spring grows evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SewerWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/gifts).



The thick, haughty laugh of evil sends a shutter right down Stanley’s spine. Thunder shivers the sky with his spine as he looks onto Senku. The graveyard has always been cool in temperature, but now it’s as if hell had truly frozen over. 

Stanley wasn’t supposed to get involved in cases if it was about close friends or family. But this was something he couldn’t ignore. This was something more than just close friends. This was _Xeno Huston Wingfield_.

“What are you doing here detective?”

Senku was Xeno’s protege. The one Xeno talked fondly over. Praised in Stanley’s presence. The one who made him feel envy he doesn’t have a right to feel. Stanley pushes back some hair and glances down to the grave Senku stands in front of. It’s Xeno’s, of course. 

“Can’t a guy visit an old friend?” He asks, sharply glaring at the boy. The one who he came here for. 

“I suppose so.” Senku doesn’t turn around though. He watches Stan with close eyes. They had met before the deeper investigation of Xeno’s strange disappearance. The funeral, the gathering, and even the gravestone was simply bait to lead him home. Senku had answered his questions. When he’d last seen Xeno. When his last call with him was. Down to the last words he had said to Xeno. The night of the disappearance Senku had a tight alibi. 

Xeno was last seen at 9PM walking down Main Street. The street cameras last view was of him waving to someone. Stanley knew that had to be whoever took him. He had gotten close to finding him after eye witnesses saw Xeno in a car headed to the warehouses out on the docks but all they found when they got there was a little bit of blood. Blood that matched Xeno’s DNA. Not even a single other fingerprint, evidence, or suspicious tools even were found at the scene. 

Today the case had been closed after a year of hard searching. 

“The last night he was seen,” Stanley drags out, “where were you again?”

“Didn’t I already tell you? I was at a bar with some friends- I was the designated driver.”

Stanley remembers those friends. Some of them had said they were a little too hammered to remember. But Senku was definitely there. Even the cameras revealed him just hanging around with them. Laughing. Nothing suspicious at all. Other than the fact that that bar was hardly a block from where Xeno had last been seen. 

But Stanley is stubborn in his own right. Senku, from the very beginning, was his suspect. Unrightfully so too. 

“You’re never going to tell me where he is, are you?”

Senku raises a brow, but doesn’t bother with frowning. 

“Beg your pardon?”

“I just... had a theory that you were the one who took him, because I found your love note in his coat pocket, you know, the one telling him to break it off with me and be with you, it’s in your handwriting.” And to this day Stanley still glares at it from his home desk. Wishing to beat the little brat to a pulp. 

Senku makes a small ‘ah’ noise and glances away only a moment. “So you know about that, a letter written in my more undignified moments I’m afraid.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

Stanley’s eyes linger on him for a moment. Undignified and downright insensitive. To have even given it to Xeno was absolutely irrational of him. If Stanley had found it before then he would have burned it in front of Xeno’s eyes. 

Then there’s that laugh again. That chuckle that makes you think a third person had appeared. No, it’s just Senku. 

“I’m so happy to hear he kept it.”

Stanley feels jealousy grasp at his heart. He growls low at the man before him. “The fuck did you just say?”

“I know you’re not my biggest fan detective, but I’d really appreciate if you’d stop acting like I can’t have feelings for Xeno.”

“That’s my boyfriend-“

“Was your boyfriend.” Senku gestures to the grave. 

“He’s not dead.”

“No?” Senku tilts his head. 

Stanley bites his tongue. He’s not one to typically have denial, but this is something he cannot accept. He can’t accept it. He won’t accept it. Xeno Huston Wingfield is not dead. How can someone else in love with him not feel that too? Not feel the universe telling them that their love is alive for sure. 

“Where are you keeping him Senku, I know you have him.” Stanley’s knuckles turn white. He had come here to confront Senku one last time. Maybe for closure. Maybe to take his anger out on someone. Maybe to breakdown and give into the final stage of grief. 

“He’s dead Stanley, it’s been a year you know, you need to let go.” He still doesn’t deny it. 

Stanley shakes his head. “Impossible, there was never a body discovered- in this whole year no one has found his body.”

“There was traces of blood in Davis’ Docks Warehouses correct? Is that not enough for you?”

Stanley shakes his head. “No. It’s not. Blood means he’s hurt or something but I refuse to accept a reality in which he is dead but there is no body found.”

“How naive,” Senku tuts at him. Stanley struggles to breath a moment. Senku’s grin seems to be sharpening. 

“Humor me a moment Stanley- imagine you’re a farmer, now imagine you have a chicken coup.”

“What?”

“Stay with me,” Senku combs another hand through his hair and eyes Stanley, “the single chicken in your coup tends to wander off easily, sometimes it’s hard to find it but it always comes back to the coup.” Their eyes meet, “one day the chicken doesn’t return so you investigate, by the far end fence is cut barbed wire, and a feather with blood splattered onto it, if you’re this farmer what should you assume?”

Stanley shakes his head, “what’s this nonsense metaphor about? Xeno’s the chicken right? The farmer obviously has a coyote problem.”

“So you understand that,” Senku tilts his head, “so if a coyote takes a chicken from its coup, what can be assumed happened to that body? Do you really think the farmer will find it?”

Stanley stares at him with squinted eyes for a moment. He doesn’t understand what this metaphor is trying to tell him at all. It’s almost pissed him off to the point of hitting the younger man. 

Coyotes and chickens. He’s the farmer. Xeno is the chicken. The coyote is...

Small strikes of rain snap him form his thoughts a moment. It’s cold and the sky rumbles around once more. The rain covers the area in a matter of seconds. Senku’s hair is soaked and flattened down. 

It clicks. Stanley’s eyes widen with hesitance behind them. 

“You did it didn’t you... you took him.” His voice is tired. 

“I took him.”

“And you killed him.”

“I killed him.”

“And you hid his body in...”

“His body is with me.” Senku lays a hand over his heart, “forever.”

Stanley feels his entire being shaking. Was this real? Was this it. The lead up he’d been waiting for for a whole year? Senku doesn’t give him time to process. 

“You know why I moved to rural east coast USA? Not for the quietness or rampant drug problem- I came for Xeno.” He sighs, “but the quiet is good, and the local business owners are naive as the detectives.”

“Not that it matters but I’m moving back to Japan soon,” Stanley has no words to say, “thought’d I would leave my favorite farmer with a gift.” 

There’s something clunky and heavy thrown at Stanley’s feet but he doesn’t look down. He looks onto a particular tree masked by rain just up ahead. The shock of what was just told to him was sinking in like a heavy weight just desperate to tear him limb from limb. 

“I love him so much to this day, I feel like the two of us could really connect over that.” Senku’s voice is all but provoking now. But Stanley is rooted to his spot. Unable to even make a peep. 

Senku doesn’t say anything more to Stanley. He mumbles something akin to a goodbye or farewell. But Stanley can only hear the white noise filled rain as his mind panics to find another answer. 

And eventually he looks up. But Senku is gone. And he moves and notices the bag at his feet. Stanley didn’t have to open it to know what was inside. Bones. All but the skull. 

The day is white. His mind is white. The world is dark for him. Bloodlust would come soon. But not soon enough. Stanley couldn’t catch Senku on time. He had a confession but no one believed him. Only that he’d finally found the body he was so desperately looking for. 

-

“Is that real?” 

Senku is startled. First class was no easy ticket to get on his trip back to Japan. Nonetheless first class with one person seating. 

He looks over to the girl in the seat across from him. Her strawberry blond hair covers her face and she continuously tries to move the bangs from her eyes. The same ocean eyes that stare wide at him. Particularly at the thing that is sat neatly in his lap. 

He chuckles. It takes a good eye to recognize a genuine human skull. 

“No, I’m afraid it’s not, I wouldn’t have it out normally but I’m doing some studying for class.” A lie that glides across his tongue so easily. It occurs to him that they’re rather alone, the only other first class passengers are sat at the other end ahead of them. 

“Oh man where did you get it?” She moves over to sit by him without even thinking. He scoots just a bit for her. “Is there a whole set? I’ve been looking for one.” She ogles at it. 

Senku chuckles at her enthusiasm, “it belonged to someone I loved very much.”

“Loved? Oh... I’m sorry for your loss.”

“No no don’t be,” he pauses a moment, “I’m Senku by the way.”

“My names Luna!” She smiles brightly at him, “I’m headed to Japan to study abroad.”

“I’m just going home, but I know all about studying abroad...” his thumbs pet gently over the hard bone.

“You studied in America?” She observes, “if you’re some kind of medical student we should totally hang out.” 

Senku feels a flutter in his heart. His cheeks grow a tad warmer. A soft smile reaches the edges of his face. As spring turns to summer turns to fall and winter, spring always rises again. And Senku feels it rising. And rising. And without a second thought he agrees with a secret apology for cheating to the object in his lap. “I’d like that Luna, when can we meet up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Plum!!! I’ve had this just chillin for weeks waiting for today ♥️♥️♥️ Idk I guess it’s not so happy but it’s twisted so I uh hope you like it. ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
